Pietersite, Chapter Five: Tool of Might
"Pietersite, Chapter Five" is the fifth chapter in [[Pietersite (series) | "Pietersite"]]. Synopsis Pietersite uses his weapon for the first time. Plot Spinel had me lie down for a little bit, to regain my energy. After I had gotten up, I felt my skin sizzle in certain areas. Around a minute or so, it stopped. Spinel then said, in a cheerful voice, "Oh! It's about time you shape shifted clothes!" I was confused for just a little bit, until I touched my chest. It was covered in cloth, which, at the time, felt very strange to me. I felt my face, which I then realized was covered with a bandanna. Spinel gave me no time to think, however, and started yammering on about my information. "You are a cluster gem, male in base form, capable of electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, and cryokinesis, in addition to your basic gem abilities. You also have a high sensitivity to vibrations, which may come in handy during battle. Your weapon can be summoned when you are in the personality mode of daring and defensive, Your gem is placed on your shoulder, composed of... classified gemstones..." The rest of it, I did not listen to, since I didn't really care all that much about the physical and energetic properties of my gem. "...And that seems to be the bulk of it," she finally finished. "The chamber in which you were put in has enhanced your capability for reaching your full potential. Usually it would take a Quartz gem, and these are the most adaptable gems for battle, 1000 years to reach their full potential, however Blue Diamond seems to want you fully functional as soon as possible. And thus, I shortened the 1000 years to 100 hours. Seems efficient, yes?" "Ye-" "Exactly! However I am not completely responsible for this, due to the fact that several Olivine gems helped me on this project. Even so, it took a full 7000 years to perfect the machine... Too bad you broke the first and only one... But that's easy to fix. If I'm lucky, I could fix it in the next 1000 years..." Spinel seemed amazingly loquacious. I silently thanked the heavens as Tibetan walked into the room, saying, "Spinel, the transportation unit is finished, and ready for launching. We should get a move on." "Right", Spinel said, and with that, followed Tibetan. Somehow I knew where I was going. I knew what the room may have looked like. Maybe this is what Spinel was talking about. As I later found out, it was the vibration and sound of my heavy footsteps which bounced off of the objects in the room, acting as a sonar. It really was helpful in battle scenarios. We walked out of the facility, back out into the Kindergarten Canyon. The waves resonating from my footsteps took more time to bounce off the objects in more open areas, I soon noticed, which would delay my reaction time while operating in such areas. I did, however, take note of the 7 largest structures in the canyons, which appeared to be ships. I heard Ametrine's voice, yelling orders to troops. Spinel defended them, saying, "Damn, Ametrine. Back at it again with the rude words? Is this how you always are?" Ametrine lashed out. "Who asked you to be a defendant?" "No one needs to 'ask' me to do anything, since I am already manufactured rare enough not to have to listen to many other gems, especially the likes of you." Ametrine seemed hurt at these words. "You insult my rank... In defense of these idiots?! You are not worthy of the gem on the back of your hand." I felt a distortion in energy as Ametrine drew a weapon. Things got real as Spinel did the same. The impacts of their weapons, the vibrations of their footsteps, and the feeling of wind rushing from their movements was enough to keep me caught up in the battle. Ametrine struck out first with a powered charge at Spinel, weapon in hand, cold blood on his mind. Spinel was swift, however, and jumped out of the way, I doing the same. Tibetan lead me out of the cross fire before the battle went into full effect. Ametrine took the next move, and fired a barrage of lightning at Spinel. I remember feeling my hair stand up as the arcs moved through the air at astronomical speeds. Spinel countered by raising a wall of flames, just enough to block the shots. The temperature fluctuated immensely before dying down, but even then, the fighting did not stop. Spinel dove through the flames, unarmed and charging at Ametrine. He got into defensive position as Spinel unleashed an array of punches, all only fazing Ametrine. He still seemed annoyed, and attempted a stab with his spear. Spinel dodged by jumping over Ametrine, landing right behind him. He unfortunately didn't have enough time to process what was happening when Spinel slammed Ametrine in the face with here hammer. I didn't need to feel the vibrations of it, nor feel the breeze produced by that movement; I could literally hear the sound of the metal against Ametrine's face. After the impact, Ametrine rebounded on the attack, and got back onto his feet. He used a spin dash move against Spinel, using his momentum and speed to catch her off guard, then using a swift punch to the stomach to incapacitate her. I knew Spinel was hurting. I had felt one of Ametrine's punches before, and something told me that even then, he was not using his full strength. As Ametrine drew his weapon, preparing to finish this, I remembered my dream... Maybe it was saying something; That I had to be strong... I had to be brave... I ran from Tibetan's side into the crossfire, despite the numerous warnings he was giving me. As I ran up to block Ametrine's attack, I felt an invigorating sensation in my gem... I felt raw energy, welling up inside of me. Then I let it go. It surged through my arm and into my hand, forming an object for me to grasp. It formed a weapon, a scythe. I took the handle with both hands, and shoved it in front of my face, the weapon making contact with Ametrine's as he brought it down for the slash. The entire crowd gasped as if I had done something wrong. I felt shaking. I realized that it was not from me, but from Ametrine. He was afraid. He was afraid that someday I might become stronger than him, and he knew that sooner or later I would end him. He put away his weapon, walking away. "Blue Diamond, are you ready for departure?" he asked. I then realized the fact that Blue Diamond was watching, seeing to it that her little 'experiment' knew first hand the horrors of battle. "Yes," Blue Diamond replied. Once Tibetan was done comforting Spinel, a couple of escorts took us to a ship. I had never been within one before, however Spinel's lab prepared me for how technological the gem world could be. "A ship? Where are we going?" I asked. "To a planet called 'Asterisk'", she answered, "This is where you will begin your training." From that moment on, my training had begun. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Pietersite Series